Promises
by Imovemyownway
Summary: This is a fanfiction about Sam and Marissa from the Glee Project
1. Chapter 1

**Heeeey! I'm Juliette and this is my first fan fiction EVER! Plus, I'm not even english, I'm half french and half spanish, so it's probably pretty bad but I really wanted to write about Sam and Marissa so there is it... I apologize for all the grammar mistakes I've probably made, but just please don't be very hard at me because I really put my best here... Anyway I hope you like the story and if you could review it would mean the world to me! I love all your stories so I hope you enjoy mine just as much as I enjoy yours! xxx**

Keep holding on

Chapter 1 (Marissa POV)  
>I could feel it. I looked around me. Lights, instruments, music still sounding in the air. That was were I was supposed to be. There was no doubt about it. I knew it since I was a little girl. Even if I didn't win The Glee Project, I would never stop performing. Because that was what I was born for. When I arrived in the set of The Glee Project I was welcomed by the smiling faces of those that sooner or later would be my worst enemies. Because rather I wanted or not, this was a competition. I had to fight for it.<br>I was focusing on all this when he came in. It was like, when he entered the room time stopped. Nothing else moved. He was all I could see. I had never seen a guy like him. He had this wild side, with those eyes that seemed to pierce your skin, like he was able to see your soul. He had dreadlocks and was wearing tight black pants and a tight pink shirt. He was extremely attractive. I think I skipped a heartbeat -or maybe two- when he fixed me with those gorgeous green eyes. It was just a second. But it stuck with me forever.  
>"Hey." he said, to the group with a half smile "I'm Samuel Larsen, from LA." The rest of the group introduced themselves too. I was the last one.<br>"My name's Marissa Von Bleicken and I'm from New York."

Alright. I passed the first week. It wasn't easy: seeing Bryce go didn't feel well. I just looked at him and thought, "that, that could be me, next week". Plus he had been so kind and funny. It was sad seeing him leave. But honestly, I was relieved that it wasn't Sam. Only a week had passed but we were already a family. Damian, the Irish boy, was probably the most funny and friendly of all, I think we all felt for him the moment he opened his mouth. Then there was Cameron. At first he was a bit shy, but when he felt more confident he showed his real self. And he was so amazing. In fact they were all amazing. And so talented. Sometimes I just felt so insignificant hearing them sing. I was like what do I have that they don't have? It was at one of those moments when I had my first real talk with Samuel. I was sitting in my bed, and everyone was laying on the floor talking about music and other stuff. Sam came into the dorm and looked around him. Then, he fixed me with his green eyes and smiled. Maybe he came to me because I was the only one like apart of the others. He sat next to me.  
>"Is it okay if I sit with you?" he asked, staring at me.<br>"Of course." I think I blushed a bit, but who can blame me? He looked so sexy on those suspenders.  
>"So... what were you thinking so hard about"<br>"I was... you know, seeing all of you, so sure about yourselves it just feels... intimidating. I mean I see all of you and I think what do I have that they don't have? What would make me better than them? I don't have anything special..."  
>"I know that feeling. I know I'm not the best singer here. Or the best dancer, or the best actor. But I do know one thing: I want to win more than breath, more than exist. Because if I don't win this... I don't know what I'm going to do. I can't let myself think about a future where I haven't win. I just can't. Anyway, you do have something special. I've heart you sing. You're voice is wonderful. And also, you're beautiful." at that last sentence I really blushed, I was red as a tomato.<br>"Aw... thanks Sam." I whispered "And your voice is wonderful too. When you sing, it's like you mean every single word. You are very intense."  
>"Yeah, I've been told that before... I guess it's because of my eyes. Don't get me wrong, I'm not that great actor. It's just my facial expression. People think I do this in purpose... but it's actually my real face. It's kinda funny." he chuckled quietly.<br>"Yep, it is" I started laughing too.  
>"Hey guys!" said Cameron, joining our conversation "Damian, Lindsay and I were planning on going somewhere near for a coffee do you wanna join?"<br>"Sure." said Samuel and I nodded "Where did you planned?"  
>"Starbucks?"<br>"Yeah, perfect."

(Samuel POV)  
>I ordered a chocolate cookie, I wasn't really in the coffee mood. We sat outside of the Starbucks, in a large table. I looked at Marissa. She was so gorgeous, with her long brown-orange hair and her big eyes. I didn't know why yet, but I was feeling some sort of connection to her. It was like, every time her eyes and mines met, the world stopped. I kept staring at her as she looked at me and our eyes met. Damn! The same sensation. Again. I ran away from her eyes quickly and I joined the conversation that Damian and Cameron had just started.<br>"I swear, I'm so nervous about this week." said Damian, with a worried expression. "Bryce was amazing, and they kicked him out. I feel like I could be the next."  
>"Me too... it's just you people are so nice and it doesn't feel like a competition yet, at least to me..." agreed Cameron.<br>"Guys, let's forget this at least for today and let's have some fun!" Marissa said, with a huge smile.  
>"Agreed! Let's take a photo of us, the first photo of us! I'll upload it to twitter" I said.<br>We formed a semi circle. I put my arm around Marissa. Our skin barely touched for a few seconds, but I swear I felt electricity through my body. We put the funniest faces we had and I took the photo. I quickly uploaded it to my twitter account. I twitted:  
>damianmcginty MarissavonB_TGP camronmitchell lindsay and I! Believe me when I say these guys are awesome!<br>"Best picture ever." affirmed Marissa.  
>Damian had started moving in his chair, trying to find a better angle to see my photo, which made him accidentally push the table and shot the coffee out, what landed on Marissa's shirt.<br>"OH-MY-GOSH." Marissa yelled.  
>I looked at her at started laughing out loud. She was so comic at that moment. "I'm so sorry Marissa." Damian said, trying not to laugh.<br>"It's okay..." responded Marissa and then added, looking at me "Stop laughing at me Sam! It's so not funny."  
>I tried to stop but I couldn't. Suddenly, she stopped frowning and gave me a mischievous look as she took Damian's milkshake.<br>"What the...?" I started, not seeing it coming.  
>And then... she just threw all the cold fluid in my face.<br>"And that's what I call revenge." she said laughing, just as the rest of the group. "Alright guys, this needs a photo, you two look awful" Lindsay said, while laughing.  
>"This totally needs to be on twitter." I said.<br>Damian took us the photo. Marissa tweeted:  
>This is what happens when someone messes up with me. SamuelLarsen milkshake looks good on you, babe!<br>I twitted back:  
>MarissavonB_TGP This war has just begun ... believe me, my revenge will be the worst. SamuelLarsen I think I won't be able to sleep at night ;)<br>MarissavonB_TGP Yup, I'll ensure that.

After taking a shower, we all met at the common room. I looked across all the faces, looking for Marissa's. When I finally found her, she was sitting on the couch, next to Damian. "Sam! You washed your face." Marissa said "Such a shame... milkshake really looked great on you..."  
>I did not think for a second and jumped on her, catching her off guard, and started tickling her what made her laugh like crazy. "Stop Samuel!" she said laughing, and I could feel all eyes on us.<br>When trying to escape my embrace, Marissa pushed me, we both fell to the ground with a crash and she ended up on me.  
>"Common... guys, get a room!" said Damian, and he seemed pretty upset.<br>Marissa blushed and rose from the ground, and then gave me a hand up, which I took and used to back her down on me again. "Samuel!" she protested, laughing again.  
>"Really guys, you don't need to do this in front of everyone... get a room!" yelled Damian, fixing me in the eyes, more than just upset. We finally stood up and sat appropriately on the couch.<br>"So... where do you guys wanna go tonight?" asked Matheus, trying to relax the ambiance.  
>"Let's party LA!" shout Emily. She definitely was the reveller of the group.<br>"No way!" protested Alex. "Tomorrow we will have to perform in front of a special guest and I want to be rested!"  
>"Oh, common, Alex, don't be a party pooper." said Emily.<br>"I agree with Emily" said Marissa "We don't get the chance of being in LA every day, at least I don't... so let's rock the city!"  
>"I live here... but I love partying!" I said, staring at Marissa's eyes. They were so big and deep. It was like I could lose myself just by looking at them.<br>"I'd like to go too." said Damian, more relaxed than minutes before.  
>"I think I'll stay." mumbled Cameron.<p>

At the end we formed two groups. Emily, Matheus, Lindsay, Damian, Marissa and I decided to go party while Cameron, Alex, Ellis, McKinleigh and Hannah chose to stay at the residence. Me and my gang went to the nearest pub. We could hear the music from outside, as Emily started to dance.  
>"I'm not drinking tonight, just wanted to warn you guys" said Lindsay and Marissa and I agreed.<br>"Whaaaaat?" yelled Emily "How do you wanna party without drinking? You guys are so boring..."  
>"I'm not drinking tonight." Lindsay repeated.<br>We entered the pub and quickly Emily ordered three beers, for Matheus, Damian and her, while Marissa, Lindsay and I headed to the dance floor. Lindsay started to dance with some random guy.

I looked at Marissa, dancing in the center. Hard not to look at her. She was shining. Her red hair moving, her entire body rocking. So beautiful. I could have stayed like this for hours, just looking at her, paying attention at every movement she made. I approached her, following the music, and grabbed her waist. Our eyes met. She smiled, I smiled back. And just like this, lost in each other's eyes, we kept moving. "

"You have good moves, milkshake boy." she yelled so I could hear her, the music was loud.  
>"Yours aren't bad either, coffee girl." I whispered at her ear which made her froze and laugh nervously.<p>

Emily interrupted us, she was pretty drunk and started dancing with me putting Marissa away from me.

"Sammy... you sure you don't wanna drink?" she said, flashing.  
>"Totally." I said looking after her to find Marissa."It tastes good, I swear..."she insisted.<br>"I'm sorry Emily but now I need to go find Marissa."I said, leaving her mouth open.  
>"Why? Is she your girlfriend of something?" she yelled, and I didn't answer.<br>"Maybe something." I whispered to myself.

I found Marissa in a corner, leaning against the wall, watching Damian and Matheus dance with a smile.

"Hey you." I said and she looked at me.  
>"Hey."<br>"I'm sorry drunk-emily interrupted our little dance." "  
>"It's okay, Sam."she said, not making eye contact with me- You can go back with her, I'm fine.<br>"I know I can. But I don't want to." I said, approaching to her.

She still didn't make eye contact with me so I lifted her chin and our eyes met. We were so close. I put my hands on each side of her body without ending the eye contact. I could feel her breath mingling with mine. Only a few inches were separating our lips. My heart was beating at an incredible speed. I closed my eyes, leaned on her...  
>"Samuel, Marissa." Damian said, interrupting our moment. "It's time to go back to the residence."<p>

I separated from her, grudgingly. "Sure." I said while I put an arm around Marissa and started going to the exit. Damian was starting to bother me, always interrupting. I looked at Marissa, who blushed and smile.

She had the most beautiful smile in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**2 chapters in 1 hour lol I hope you like it**

**Juliette xxx**

Chapter 2

(Marissa POV)

Today was The day. We were going to perform in front of a special guest. Who'd he be? This week's assignment was "theatricality". I looked around the room. I was the only one that was already awake. I couldn't help but started thinking about last night. Samuel and I... almost kissed? It was so confusing... plus Damian was always there interrupting us... I needed to talk to Sam. But talk about what? "Hey, Sam last night... did we almost kiss? Do you like me? Because I do...". Because yeah, I fancied him. Who could not? He was so gorgeous, sexy, funny, talented, intense and always made me smile. And the way he always looked at me... when he did that my heart started racing, like I couldn't control near him. - Mmmm, Marissa, 'morning -said Lindsay, who was just woking up.  
>"Hey" I smiled " You nervous about today?"<br>"Not at all. I've practiced a lot. I'm ready to rock it!"  
>For a second, I envied her. She was so sure of herself... wish I could too. Little by little the other girls woke up and took a shower. We met with the boys in the common room. I search Sam with the eyes, but he was nowhere to be seen.<br>"Guys, has anyone seen Sam?"I asked the boys.  
>"He said he needed some time alone. I think he's still in the dorm." Cameron answered.<br>"Thanks, Cam!" I said, as I started walking to the dorm.  
>"He meant it, Marissa. He wants to be alone!" said Damian.<p>

Damn it, why was he acting this way. Now he really was bothering me. I ignored him and left the room. From the corridor I could hear the strings of a guitar, forming a beautiful melody. The sound was coming from the boys dorm. I knocked and entered the room. - Cam I told you I needed to be... -he started before seeing me and adding, with a wide smile- Oh. Hey, Marissa.  
>I looked at him. He was sitting on the floor against the wall, with a guitar on his lap. He had attached his dreadlocks in a ponytail and was wearing a pink shirt and dark tight pants. He still was barefooted.<br>"It sounds beautiful." I simply said.  
>His smiled grew as he took my hand. I sat next to him.<br>"I always do this before an important performance. It's sort of a ritual. It serves to calm my nerves."  
>I rested my head on his shoulder, and closed my eyes.<br>"Keep playing, just pretend I'm not here." I said.

He nodded and continued playing his guitar. Being like this, my head on his shoulder, music flying in the air, it was perfect. Peaceful, I really was feeling good. I hadn't been that relaxed since the competition started. Sam always made me feel good. I discreetly looked at him. He had also closed his eyes, but his fingers were still moving trough the cords of the guitar. His features were completely relaxed. He was beautiful. God, I really was starting to have feelings for him...  
>I looked at my watch. The special guest was about to arrive!<br>"Sam, stand up! We are late!"  
>Luckily, we arrived before the special guest. We sat where we could and waited. When Idina Menzel showed up we all repressed a shout.<br>"OH MY GOSH!" someone yelled.  
>We performed "Bad Romance" in front of her. I watched the most of the time Sam. He nailed it.<p>

***  
>Robert gave us all the evening free to do whatever we wanted. After having the lunch, I went to the girls room, where I found them talking about an interesting topic.<br>"What guy do you think is the hottest?" asked Ellis.  
>"Damian." Hannah said, blushing a bit.<br>"Yeah, Damian's so cute." Lindsay said "but Samuel is so sexy."  
>I frowned. Somehow her words made me feel uncomfortable. She wasn't allowed to think about Sam. Not that he was mine but...<br>"I agree, Sam has this sexy voice and gorgeous eyes..." said Emily.  
>Emily too? Gosh, why? I could not compete with them.<br>"What about you, Marissa?" Emily asked.  
>"Cameron." I lied.<br>"Oh really?" Lindsay said, with wide eyes "I thought you'd say Sam... you two seem so... close."  
>I blushed and quickly changed the topic of the conversation.<br>"So... what are we going to do this afternoon?"  
>"Please, let's go to the beach." McKinleigh said "I really need the sun's rays on my skin right now."<br>"I agree! Santa Monica or Venice beach?" I asked.  
>"Dunno... We should ask Sam. He's the one that lives here." McKinleigh answered.<p>

"Yeah, maybe he wants to join us" Lindsay said "I mean, all the guys may want to join us."  
>We talked with the guys and decided to go to Venice beach, which, according to Sam, was more appropriate for artists like us because of the bohemian look. We all put our swimsuit on and meet outside of the residence. We split into three groups, one with Sam's car, another one with Cameron's and the last one with Lindsay's.<br>I obviously managed myself in order to be in Sam's group. He jumped into the driver seat while I sat in the passenger seat, next to him. It took a while to arrive to the beach, but to me time went so fast probably cause Sam and I spent most of the time laughing and making jokes.

(Samuel POV)

I could see her figure standing out among the crowd. The hair in the wind, with a red bikini that highlighted her pale skin, Marissa made her way to the rest of us. We had installed ourselves in the middle of the sand beach. When she got closer I was able to observe her better. Gosh, she was hot. Long legs, beautiful face. She was perfect. She noticed I was staring at her and smiled.  
>"Did you bring your guitar, Sam?" she asked.<br>I nodded.  
>"Yay! Guys we need to sing a song. All together."<br>I sat on the sand and took my guitar."  
>"That would be awesome." Matheus agreed.<br>"What song?" I asked.  
>"What do you think about "We are young"?" Hannah said.<br>"Oh yeah, I love that song" yelled excited Emily.  
>"I don't really know any guitar version..." I said.<p>

"Never mind, we'll sing it without music." Marissa responded, with a smile.  
>"Okay how was it?" Lindsay asked<p>

"Give me a second I I need to get my story straight" -Hannah sang

"My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the empire state" -Marissa sang, taking the relief, looking at me right in the eyes.

"my lover she is waiting for me just across the bar" -I sang while taking Marissa by the waist and pulling her closer to me. I actually had no idea of what I was doing. But I did have an idea of why I was doing it, although I was being pretty obvious.

"My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking 'bout a scar and I know I gave it to you months ago I know you're trying to forget" -sang Matheus and Ellis in chorus "but between the drinks and subtle things the holes in my apologies you know I'm trying hard to take it back" crowed Alex.

"so if by the time the bar closes and you feel like falling down I'll carry you home" -sang Damian and Lindsay, in chorus.

"Tonight We are young So let's set the world on fire We can burn brighter than the sun" -We all sang, almost yelling.

"Tonight we are young so let's set the world on fire we can burn brighter than the sun" -A crowd had gathered around us and set the tempo with the palms.

Marissa and I were so close, singing to each other, breathing heavily. When the song arrived to the end she pulled me into a huge hug and we fell on the sand. At that precise moment I knew I had fallen for her. Not only literally, but emotionally. Maybe it was her hair, perfectly falling like a waterfall on her shoulders. Maybe it was her beautiful eyes, lost in mines. Maybe it was her mouth and the smile that had begun to appear on the corner of her lips. Maybe it was her hot breath on my ear, still whispering the lyrics of the song. Maybe it was something that had always been there, since I first saw her, but I just hadn't realized yet. Or maybe it was just that she was Marissa, Marissa Von Bleicken. My heart started racing in a way that was probably inhuman. I opened my mouth. I just wanted to say something. Her eyes were still in mines. With her fingers, she began to caress my cheek. Her skin was so soft. Her touch made me feel shivers running up and down my spine. I thought about what people would be thinking, seeing us like this. We were lying on the sand, staring creepily at each other. I admit it. It was creepy. But I didn't care at all. It was all about her.  
>"You're beautiful." I whispered.<p>

(Marissa POV)  
>OH MY GOSH! Did he just told me "You're beautiful"? I was melting. His sexy voice echoed within me. Did he really mean it? I was freezing. My heart had stopped. My fingers were still on his cheek. I wanted to say something. But what could I say? I had just realize that I did not only like him, fancy him. I actually had deep feelings. Because the way my heart stopped... no one had ever done that to me before. I carefully tried to get closer to him. He didn't move, but his smile grew. Now our noses were touching. His eyes captivated me. Seriously, what were we doing? In front of every one... - Guys! -said Ellis, making us break the eye contact- You need to go swim, the water's so hot, just perfect!<br>Damn... people ALWAYS interrupted us. At least this time wasn't Damian's fault. I looked around us. It seemed like everybody was already in the water. I stood up and helped Sam to stand up too. He took his shirt off, showing his muscled body and his tattoos. Holy crap, he was hot. He noticed that I was staring at him, leaned over me and whispered in my ear:  
>"Hum... Seems like you like what you see."<br>I blushed for his satisfaction. Damn it. My heart was racing again. We ran to the water, where the rest of the gang were already swimming. They were playing a game: the girls had to climb on the shoulders of the boys. Samuel told me to climb on his shoulders, and so did I. The game was pretty simple. We had to make the others fall. Matheus, Ellis and Hannah weren't playing so the rest was: Lindsay on Damian's, Emily on Cameron's, McKingleigh on Alex's and finally me on Samuel's. Emily was the first one that fell, so she and Cameron joined Hannah, Ellis and Matheus, who were playing volleyball. McKingleigh and Alex joined them a few minutes later so the finalist were Lindsay and Damian and Samuel and I. That was the moment when I saw Lindsay's expression. She was staring at Samuel, with a weird face. I thought about what she said hours before about him. Was she like... into him or something? The game started. I grabbed Lindsay by the arm, trying to make her fall. But she used my inertia to make me fall. I fell so wrong, on my back, sinking into the water.  
>Suddenly I couldn't breath.<br>My whole body stopped moving.  
>It couldn't be happening. I still needed to do lots of things. I wasn't ready.<br>I needed to tell him.  
>I closed my eyes, but before losing consciousness I felt strong arms grabbing me.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**HEEEEY! Another chapter! Sadly I can't see my review (I GOT ONE YAY) but I'm trying everything so hopefully I'll make it. Hope you like this chapter xxxxx**

When I opened my eyes, I found myself lying on the sand. They were all there, with worried expressions. Sam was sitting next to me, covering his face with his hands.  
>"Sam..." I whispered.<br>"Oh my god! You're awake!" Lindsay yelled, enthusiastic. Sam took his hands off his face and I saw his eyes full of tears. He pulled me into a hug full of need, whispering "thank god". He circled my nape with his hands, caressing my hair.  
>"You scared me as hell!" he reproached. "Seriously, you made me go mad. I thought... I thought you wouldn't raise..."<br>Deeply I smiled. He really had been worried about me. I hugged him closer. Then, I looked at the others and noticed they were staring at us, without a word. Damian was crying. For me? Whoa. Two hot guys crying for me...  
>I felt Sam's body shivering.<br>"Sam, you are shaking." I muttered.  
>"It's just... I meant it. If you hadn't woken... I just don't know what I would have done."<br>I caressed his cheek and kissed his forehead.  
>"It's okay, Sam. I'm fine."<br>We broke apart as I started hugging the others. When it was Damian's turn, he mumbled:  
>"I... I'm so happy you woke up. Seriously."<br>I smiled at him. Then he did something I would have never expected. He leaned over and kissed me.

(Samuel POV)  
>He was kissing Marissa. HE WAS KISSING MARISSA! I felt a rage inside me that I had never felt before. She wasn't mine. But she wasn't his neither! He had no right! Jealousy gnawed at me. I couldn't handle seeing it. So I simply left.<p>

(Marissa POV) I carefully stopped the kiss. It hadn't felt right. Not at all. And then, Samuel's eyes. I saw the hurt, the pain, the sadness. And then he just left. At that moment I was confused, but at the same time my feelings were so clear. Damian was staring at me, waiting for me to say something, anything. But all I could think of, was of the pain I had seen in Sam's eyes. And the kiss? Well, I couldn't say it had been a bad kiss. Because it hadn't. Damian had pressed his soft lips on mines. But I just hadn't feel anything. Not shivers, not heart racing. - Damian... -I started.  
>- It's okay Marissa, you don't have to say anything. -he said, right before leaving me, mouth open.<br>Then Lindsay approached me and said:  
>- I'm sorry, Marissa, but I have to say you're acting like a slut right now.<br>- Excuse me?  
>I wanted to slap her.<br>- C'mon, we all know you had this thing with Sam, then you said you liked Cam, and now you kissed Damian. The worst part goes to Sam. Did you see his face? Do you really care about him? Because it doesn't seem like you do...  
>Now I did really want to slap her. Badly. She didn't know anything! I didn't like Cam. And I didn't like Damian neither. It was all about Sam. All about him. And of course I cared about him. A lot. - You have no right telling me this. You don't know anything. You have no bloody idea! -I yelled at her.<br>- I have no right? Sam's my friend. I hate seeing him hurt. - Oh, really? Your friend? A friend you are dreaming of making out with. -I reproached her.  
>- What? -she said, eyes wide open, obviously acting- What are you talking about?<br>- Don't think your acting works with me, Lindsay. - Oh, shut up bitch. Did she just called me bitch? Okay, too many emotions. First, I had realized my deep feelings for Sam, then I almost drowned. Then, Damian had kissed me and ruined every thing with Sam. And now Lindsay calling me bitch. Too much to handle. I was about to explode. So I did my best and ran off. I ran, without looking back. I fell a couple of times, but I didn't care at all. I kept running across the sand. I only stopped running when I was so far from the others that I couldn't even see them. I looked at my self. Damn it. I hadn't even taken my phone. How was I supposed to come back? I looked around me. People were there, but no one seemed to notice me. I wondered where Sam may be. I took the same direction when he left...

(Samuel POV)  
>From where I was I could see her from the back. Why was she here? Had she run back for me? No, probably not. But if not, why wasn't she with Damian? After all, they kissed. Did it mean anything to Marissa? Damian kissed her first... but she probably kissed him back. I frowned thinking of them kissing again. Jealousy invaded me inside, again. I looked at Marissa. She wasn't raised anymore but sitting on the sand. I approached her and heard her crying. I couldn't stand Marissa crying. So I silently walked towards her, sat behind her and wrapped her in a hug from the back. She turned and her eyes met mine. She buried her face against my chest.<br>- I'm sorry. -she sobbed. I gently caressed her hair.  
>- Don't be. You have nothing to be sorry for.<br>She began to mourn even more. - I'm... I'm such a mess, Sam. I know what I want, but I keep hurting people, and myself. I smiled at her, encouraging her. - And what do you want? -I whispered, insecure. - I think you already know. In fact I didn't know. So I took a risk and did what I wanted. I looked at her. She was waiting. So, I simply leaned over and slammed my lips hard against hers. I felt so many things when our lips touched. Hope. Need. Passion. Love. You don't really know what love is until you find it. And when you do, you feel like you've been blind your whole life. Suddenly you remember things. Hands touching, glances, words fulls of meaning you hadn't ever really understood. And everything makes senses. Sun is more brighter than usually, water is more blue and calm. Because there's someone. And that someone makes you feel a way that you can possibly feel only once in your life.  
>That's what I learned while moving my lips against hers.<p>

(Marissa POV)  
>Love, love, love. Gosh, why hadn't I met him before? The way our lips fit together... we were meant to be. He placed his hand on the nape of my neck, as we began to explore each others mouth. It was incredible the way it felt. At that moment, I knew I didn't need to lift a hand to feel I was touching the sky. We were very high. Hundreds of feet above the sky. I wished that moment last forever. When we broke apart, our mouths were still very close, and our breaths were mingling. I couldn't resist and pressed my lips against his own. He smiled into the kiss and passionately kissed me back.<br>- So, was that what you wanted? -he asked, when we finally broke apart.  
>- Mmm... maybe... not a bad kiss. -I answered, chuckling.<br>- We can practise a little more if you want.  
>- That would be okay with me. He smiled and kissed me again, and even if it was our third kiss, it felt exactly as the first.<p>

**so guys what do you think? should marissa be with sam or damian? I'm team Samrissa/Marissam so it's pretty obvious who she's gonna end up with! hope you enjoyed the chapter. reviews would make me happy :)!**


End file.
